puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Liam X
Liam X is an autistic twelve-year-old human P.I.M.P. OC. He goes to the same school as Kate and has a secret crush on her. Only his closest friends know about his crush. He is 3 and a half feet tall, making him almost two times shorter than Santi X and a foot shorter than Kate. He,Ezzy X,And Santi X Where a spikey hair style that you see on the right . He has a rather high-pitched voice, which is the result of a near-drowning expirenece.He lives with his cousin and his pets.His parents got divorced and Liam X,Ezzy X and Skippy moved back to there own home place only to find out that there nieborhood are being demolished by gansters so Liam X and his buddys took out evrey ganster in sight and saved as many people as they can. Creation. His creator thought up Liam X when he was six or seven years old. He made a couple of homemade books about him, but after a while, Liam changed into Sailor Sonic X, an older version of the original. (On that note, Sailor Sonic X has never been used, but the creator is thinking about using him in future projects.) After a time, Liam X sparked the creator's interest again and was given a friend named Skippy. He has an idea for a video game series called "Liam X," which would center around Liam and Skippy battling an evil lady known as Lady Martinez, who plans to take over the solar system. She has an army of robot and mutated dogs called K-9s. But the real villain is Satan. When the creator woke up early one morning and switched to Boomerang, he found "Puppy in My Pocket" playing and decided to watch it for lack of anything better to watch. After the episode ended, he realized how much he enjoyed the show and chose to put Liam X on the P.I.M.P. Facebook and Fanon Wiki pages. Personality Liam X is kind with a big heart and is always willing to help anyone that needs a pet. The other kids at school often laugh at him because of his disability, but he doesn't let them get him down. He is a very bright student in the classroom and a sports lover on the playground. He loves to climb to the top of the playground's jungle gym, but it always gets him in trouble because he doesn't follow the school's safety rules. He has a huge crush on Kate, but so do a lot of other kids at thier school. Just when it seems like Liam X has won Kate's heart, he finds himself caught up in a love-rivalry with Santi X, a bully who also has his sights set on Kate. He shows his 'affection' by being disgusting and rude to her. Like Kate, Liam X can travel to Pocketville and communicate with animals without the use of a Friendship Heart, utilizing instead an animal translater. He has three tree frogs and a pet cat named Skippy. When he in first grade, he had a cat named Sandie. He hates dogs, but is still freindly with Magic and the other puppies that reside in Pocketville. Likes *Playing video games like Minecraft and Halo. *Riding on hyenas and lions. *Running through the hills by his house. *Visiting Pocketville. *Playing fetch with his cat, Skippy. *Disguising Skippy as a dog and entering him in constests. *Climbing to the top of the school jungle gym. *Going in the Chao Garden in Sonic Adventure 2. *Swimming. *Feeding his pet frogs. *His crush, Kate. *His temporary crush, Jane. *Laughing at XxSuPeRdEaThXx in his all caps rage mode. *Reading creepypastas. *Pizza *Gatorade *His best friend, Stanley. *One of his friends,Kristijan. *Teasing Ghiram *His horse Dislikes *Being called gay. *Santi X and his gang. *The thought of Kate finding out the true color of his hair. *His school. *Kids joking about his crush on Kate. *Getting pulled off the jungle gym on the playground. *Serial killers *Demons *Slenderman *Kamira Romance He once had feelings for a girl named Jane, but she didn't return his feelings. On Valentine's Day, he gave her some Hello Kitty school supplies. The next day, she was crying at lunch, and the other kids told him it was because his present freaked her out. Liam X thought that was nuts, and then remembered how rude she always was to him. He made a wish for her to get a pet, and once that wish came true, she learned to be nice and joined Liam X's Anti-Santi X Club because she agreed that he was a "nasty jerk." Soon after that, Liam X started crushing on Kate, and it wasn't long before she started liking him back. After a time, Princess Ava broke the Ocean of Friendship and the Ice Heart in two, giving one half of each to Kate and Liam to wear as necklaces so that, when they hug, the two halves come together to make a whole. Realationships (Skippy) Skippy is Liam X's pet and loyal sidekick. The two like to find adventures in pocket ville and perris.Together they fight K-9's,Gansters,demons,Eva, and of corss,Santi X.The two have been buddies since Liam X was in first grade.There is almost nothing to break them a part.They always return a favor when saving eachother like when Liam X and Ezzy X where in Jail in the castle,Skippy used his claw as a key to open the cell,Soon Liam X saved Skippy from the pet buster.Later Skippy became king of Pocketville and had kittens with queen Ava so Skippy had to stay in pocket ville.This was a hard time form him and Liam X. Quotations "Ready to roll, champ? Let's go!" "It's funny 'cause the squirrel gets dead." "I came here to beat up gansters and chew gum. And I'm all out of gum." "Oh my! Boxing Day came early this year!" "COME ON, LETS MOVE THIS ALONG COMRADS" Idea voice actors. Speakonia On a high pich voice Jillian Michales Bumper Robinson Category:Human Category:Article list Category:Males Category:New characters Category:Big City citizens Category:Pocketville citizens Category:Heroes